


Subtle

by servantofclio



Series: Rory and Simon Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Missing scene, intended to answer the question: how exactly did Dorian and Felix set up that meeting with the Inquisition?





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tome and Shield universe, in which the anchor is shared by the Trevelyan twins, and there are therefore two heralds of Andraste at this point.

Dorian couldn’t say the scenery had improved any as he got further south. The village of Redcliffe itself was picturesque enough, in a rustic southern sort of way, but the aura of palpable tension didn’t improve matters any. Nor did the necessity of remaining out of Alexius’s way until he’d found out what was what.

It was, however, a simple enough matter to corral an urchin and offer him some of the last of Dorian’s coin to carry a note. Having sent the boy on his way, Dorian loitered on the outskirts of the village, loftily pretending not to see the anxious glances cast his way by the somewhat grubby villagers wandering to and fro. The place was practically swarming with strange mages; Dorian couldn’t possibly be stranger than a good many of them.

He cooled his heels for perhaps half an hour, and was frankly growing bored, by the time he spotted Felix skirting his way through the crowd and stealing worried glances over his shoulder. Rather a relief to lay eyes on him, after all this time, and Felix looked somewhat relieved himself, all told.

“Dorian,” he said, a little out of breath. “I didn’t expect you to come here.”

“Felix,” Dorian replied. “You’re looking well.” “Not so terrible” would be more accurate, but really Felix was in better color and more energetic than Dorian had half expected, after not seeing him for months.

Felix waved this off impatiently. “Never mind me. What are you doing here?”

“You’re the one who told me your father was headed to Ferelden," Dorian pointed out. “Charming country, by the way.”

“But I didn’t expect you to come here! At least,” Felix glanced from side to side, “not alone.”

Dorian shrugged. “I tried to persuade a couple of colleagues from the Circle to take an interest, but the blighters couldn’t be rousted out of their studies and social whirls. So you have me. I’m the one who knows the time magic best, anyway.” If anyone could find a way to stop Alexius before he did something truly rash, Dorian was the only one for it, in his opinion.

Felix took a deep breath. “It’s not that I’m not glad you’re here. I am.” He reached out and clasped Dorian’s arm. “More than I can say, actually. It’s just…” He shook his head. “Father won’t tell me anything. He keeps saying he’s doing this for me. I never asked him for any of this.”

“I know,” Dorian said quietly.

“He’s surrounded himself with guards, even junior mages, who I barely know. They aren’t really his people, they’re loyal to someone they call the Elder One.”

“Well, that’s not ominous at all,” Dorian said. “Who is this Elder One?”

“That’s just it, I don’t know. I’ve never laid eyes on him, or her, or it. Father won’t say. He says I needn’t worry about it.” Felix scowled in frustration. “I’m not a child to be protected. These southern mages… I don’t think their leader understood at all what she was agreeing to. And to make things more complicated, the Inquisition is coming.”

“Are they?” Dorian asked with interest. “Splendid! Are they bringing the ones with the magical marks with them?” The further south he’d got, the more talk he’d heard about these marvelous messengers of Andraste, blessed with the gift to close up the rips in the veil that otherwise kept pouring out demons. Dorian had become quite curious to see this wonder for himself.

Felix shrugged. “I suppose they must be. They’ve been active in the outlying farmsteads, I hear, and the rumor is they’re coming to speak to the southern mages. Only, of course Father will step in then, and I think he wants the heralds dead.”

“Well, that’s no good,” Dorian said. “But this gives us a chance, don’t you think?”

“How, exactly?” Felix asked dubiously.

“From all I’ve heard, the Inquisition are a lot of do-gooders,” Dorian said. “Let’s ask them to do some good and help us out.”

“I suppose that’s worth a try.” Felix glanced around nervously. “Father will miss me soon, by the way. He frets if I’m out of sight for long.”

“That’s all right. Just find a way to meet the Inquisition people when they get here and pass them a note.” Dorian pulled a scrap of parchment out of his bag and began to scrawl. “I’ll sneak about and meet them in the Chantry after.” He looked up to see Felix’s whole face twitch. “What?”

“You,” Felix said, “are going to sneak about?”

Dorian drew himself up, affronted. “I can be subtle.”

“Dorian, you have never blended in anywhere in your entire life.”

Dorian glared back at Felix. “Fine, I’ll just go back to Minrathous then, shall I?”

Felix raised his hands. “No, no, by all means. Sneak subtly about this humble farming village all you like. I’m only disappointed I won’t be able to see it.”

Dorian made a rude gesture. Felix grinned and snatched the note out of his hand. “I’ll get this to the Inquisition somehow.”

“You’re clever, I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

It was, in fact, quite impossible to miss the Inquisition swaggering in to the tavern for their meeting, and a simple enough matter for Dorian to circle off toward the little rustic Chantry. Blend in, hah; most of the villagers were so cowed by the whole mess that they were fervently pretending Dorian didn’t exist.

It was not, however, part of the plan for there to be an open rift in the Chantry when Dorian got there.

“Fascinating,” he said out loud. He hadn’t had the chance to see one up close before. “So this is what they’re like.” It felt quite odd, actually, an open wound in the Veil that pulsed so much that made his teeth buzz.

Then, of course, demons started popping out of the thing, and Dorian knew he was in for it.


End file.
